Triple Dog Dare You
by LifesLover
Summary: It was a dare, plain and simple. And Zexion was never one to back down from a dare. And so, even though it was wrong, deceitful, and a /lie/, Zexion was going to go over to that blond and say that he loved him. Oh, Zexion, you've never been so stupid....


Disclaimer: Oh, Ryan, I don't own you. I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, if only for your contract. But, unfortunately, I don't. So, you're safe.

A/N: Yikes, this thing is long! It's 9,229 words long without any of my extra stuff. Oh, wow, I've been writing this for two days now. This is the longest thing I've ever written before... besides my chapter fics.

Dedication: This is the oneshot that I promised for NaroRau, a great friend and my 100th reviewer for How To Love A Somebody. Thanks sweetie and I hope you enjoy this.

Warning: This is my sad attempt at humor. Beware, there is yaoi (boyxboy love), a violent Roxas, an insane Axel, a sem-normal Zexion, and a slightly girly Demyx. Read at your own risk. Don't take anything in this seriously.

THANKS NaroRau!! LOVES!

* * *

**Triple Dog Dare You**

Sometimes, Zexion wondered why he was friends with the redhead sitting next to him. He couldn't stand Axel and his smirks, his dares and his constant, perpetual habit of hitting on his boyfriend at all times of the day. It was very frustrating.

"So… you ready for the dare of the century, Sexy Zexy?" Axel grinned at his small joke as he slid into the seat beside Zexion.

Again… why was he friends with this annoying excuse for a human? Ah yes, they'd known each other since they were born, all those seventeen years ago. That's what happens when you're next door neighbors and born within days of each other. Zexion sighed and slipped another chip in his mouth, chewing and narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the maniacally grinning redhead beside him.

"What dare would this be, Axel?"

"Oh, Axel, you dumbass; why can't you stop daring Zexion?"

Zexion held back a snort (they were entirely undignified) at the sight of Roxas Kiran slapping Axel over the head and sliding into the seat next to him, placing his lunch tray on the table.

"Owwie, Roxy… kiss it and make it better?" Axel sent a puppy dog look at his boyfriend. Apparently the look failed for Roxas only snorted and glared at him some more.

"No, and stop dodging the question. What is it with you and your fascination with daring Zexion?"

"Because… Zexion never backs down from them, no matter what they are. It's a challenge to come up with something that he won't take. And I think I finally found one that he just has to back out from. I mean, it's completely wrong."

Zexion really did snort at this. If he wasn't willing to back down from the dare of eating chocolate ice cream smothered in mustard, then there wasn't anything he was willing to back down from. And it was true; Zexion never backed down from a dare that Axel set forth, no matter how ridiculous, stupid or insane they were. He considered it to be just as much a challenge to do them as Axel saw the dares as a challenge to find something he wouldn't do. And Zexion was never going to not do them.

"You do know that, just because you said that, I am going to be extra determined to do this dare. So… what's this awesome dare that you consider to be the 'dare of the century'?"

Axel snickered, feeling as though he had hit the jackpot. There was no _way_ that Zexion would_ ever_ do this dare.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Roxas mumbled off to the side, feeling as though he was incredibly stupid for having gotten involved with Axel and his hair brained schemes.

Zexion merely glanced at Roxas, understanding exactly how Roxas felt.

"Oh, this should be good. I dare you, Zexion Zalman, to go over to that blond over there, and tell him that you love him."

Zexion looked in the direction that Axel was pointing, only to find a blond teenager with earphones in his ears and his hair looking as though it had been a Mohawk that had met the wrath of a lawn mower rocking out to the music pumping through his Mp3 player. He raised his eyebrow.

"You want me to… tell a perfect stranger, and a guy at that, that I love him… even though I'm straight?"

Axel snickered and, if it was possible, let his grin grow to even wider proportions. Roxas merely shook his head, knowing that Zexion wasn't going to back down, even though this dare was probably the stupidest thing that Axel had ever come up with. Didn't Axel know that this was messing with other people's lives?

"Yep!" Axel chirped.

… Apparently not. Roxas felt the urge to smack his boyfriend again and he was never one to deny his urges.

"Ow! Roxas! Stop that! It's a great dare. And, Zexion's not going to back down, are you?" Axel gazed at Zexion, somewhat serious for once in his life.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, slipped another chip into his mouth, chewed thoughtfully for a minute, before he nonchalantly nodded his head. He would never back down from a dare. No matter what that dare was.

All that Roxas could think of as Zexion got up and strode towards the blond was:

'_Oh, Zexion, you've never been so stupid…._

**XXXXXXX**

Let's take this moment to rewind back to the day that Zexion and Axel first started their daring game, shall we? And to think it all started with a triple dog dare you.

As stated before, Axel and Zexion had been friends since birth. Their mothers had met when Zexion's parents had moved into the house next door from Axel's parents. They were both about six months pregnant and the two women felt a certain comradeship because of this. They were both housewives and were quite lonely, stuck in the house with no visitors. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

And, of course, Axel and Zexion were born within days of each other. Who was the oldest, you ask? Why, Axel, of course. And he never lets Zexion forget it, either. So, due to their living right next door to each other, their mothers being friends, and their close birthdays, the two boys had grown up together.

They'd actually liked each other for the first ten or so years. It was only when Zexion decided that Axel was an idiot that their friendship became somewhat strained. Poor Axel; all he'd done was try to set fire to the shed in his backyard. It wasn't such a big deal. Zexion was the one trying to make a big fuss over it. They still hung out together, but it was more that Zexion would read and occasionally hit Axel if Axel said something dumb.

Of course, this got tiring pretty early. They were around thirteen years old when, on a bright and sunny summer day, Axel got the brilliant idea to play the game 'Dare or Dare'. It was apparently the same as 'Truth or Dare'. Just… without the truth.

**XXXXXXX**

"_How about… we… go to the local swimming pool?"_

"_No."_

"_Oookkkaayy. How about… we… go get some ice cream."_

"_Ice cream at this time of day? Axel, you're out of your mind."_

"_Quite possibly. But I'm guessing that was your way of saying no."_

"_You'd be quite correct." A small lick of a finger and then a flip of the page._

"_Hmm… well, what do you suggest we do? I'm bored and there's nothing to do if you're not willing to go out."_

"_I'm perfectly fine staying right here, reading my book and trying to ignore you."_

_Axel pouted, wondering why he was friends with this guy. He wasn't the nicest person on the earth. If only he could get Zexion out of the house and do something. Get his attention away from the book and towards Axel. Axel pondered on this for a while before he literally felt the light bulb click on over his head. Perfect…._

"_Oh, Zexion… I think we need to do something. I mean, it's a great day and it's so nice out. If you don't want to do any of my other suggestions, I think we should play a game."_

"_A game? And what 'game' would this be?" Zexion asked, not even deigning to lift his eyes away from his book. _

"_It's called Dare or Dare."_

"_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. It's called Truth or Dare, Axel."_

"_That's a different game. This is Dare or Dare. Either way, you have to pick a dare. And you have to do the dare. No backing out."_

"_Same difference. Either way, I'm not playing."_

_Axel smirked. Zexion was playing right into his hands._

"_Oh, really? I bet you're just too chicken to do anything I dare you to."_

_Zexion's eyes finally lifted from his book as he sent a malicious and icy glare at Axel. Axel could practically feel his insides shrivel up and die. He decided then that he most definitely liked fire more than ice. At least he got to stay warm that way._

"_Do you really believe that, Axel? Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't be willing to do the dare, __**any**__ dare, that you gave me?"_

_Axel gulped. Zexion did not look particularly nice right then. It was kinda scary. But he had to continue on; if only to keep his sanity. He was so __**bored**__. _

"_I really do, Zexy. I don't think you have the guts to do anything that I tell you to."_

"_Fine! I swear that, no matter what you say, I will do it." Zexion knew that he was waltzing right into Axel's trap but, at this moment, his ire was too fired up for him to truly care. He was going to prove to Axel that he could do anything Axel set in front of him._

"_Yay! Finally! I never thought you would play with me. Do you know how boring it gets just watching you read?!"_

"_Not as boring as it is to watch you watching me read."_

"… _Was that supposed to make sense?"_

"_Never mind, Axel. What is this dare that you want me to do that you think I can't do?"_

"_Oh, that. I almost forgot about that."_

"_I swear, Axel, you have the memory capabilities of goldfish."_

"… _Is that bad?"_

_Zexion only sighed, not bothering to answer Axel's question. Axel merely pouted, making a mental note to check on the memory span of a goldfish later on. Of course, it didn't take long before he forgot it. After making said mental note, Axel began to think of dares that Zexion would never want to do._

"_Hmm… no, that wouldn't be a good enough dare. Nope, not that either… oh, what could I make you do?"_

_Zexion rolled his eyes, feeling as though he was losing IQ points just being near Axel. This pattern of mumbling went on for several minutes and Zexion had finally decided to give up on waiting for Axel to come up with something and had gone back to his novel when Axel finally spoke up._

"_Ha! Perfect!" The grin that spread across Axel's face should have tipped Zexion off, but, at this time in Zexion's life, he wasn't actually as smart as he made himself off to be. Therefore, his instincts did not immediately send a flaring signal up when he saw just how wicked this grin was. No, all Zexion did (let all the readers mourn for Zexion at this moment) was close his book, gently stare back at Axel, and wait for his instructions. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to do it. Then, Axel opened his mouth._

"_I want you to streak through our neighborhood while singing the Barney 'I Love You' song at the top of your lungs."_

"_WHAT?!" Zexion felt his eyebrows shoot up until they very nearly disappeared beneath his bangs. Had Axel just dared him to do… what?!_

"_I. Want. You. To. Streak. Through. Our. Neighborhood. While. Singing. The. Barney. Song. 'I Love You'. At. The. Top. Of. Your. Lungs." Axel clearly enunciated each word, acting as though he was speaking to a mentally handicapped and deaf child._

"_I won't do it." Zexion would never be able to live down the shame if he was caught while doing this dare. _

_Axel smirked. "So, I was right. You can't do it. You are a coward if you can't do this simple dare."_

"_Simple?! You want me to run through our neighborhood, naked, while singing a song that gives __**adults**__ nightmares and you call it simple?!"_

"_I would do it. I've got nothing to lose."_

"_I won't do it. I don't care if you do it. That's you. This is me and I say that I'm not going to do it."_

"_Okay then," Axel picked at his fingernails before slanting a glance up at Zexion, "I suppose that's that. You're too chicken to do it and I can't make you do it. Such a pity, too. I mean, think of the notoriety you would get for this. All the girls would think that you're a big hotshot for doing it."_

"_Axel, you're full of B.S. if you think I'm going to fall for that 'Oh, the girls will love you for doing it' ploy. It's never worked before and it's not going to work now."_

"_Fine! I double dog dare you to do it."_

"_No."_

_Axel raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked. There was no way that Zexion was going to not do this dare._

"… _I __**triple**__ dog dare you."_

_Zexion glanced up, feeling as though his whole world had just crashed down to the ground. _

"_You… what?"_

"_I triple dog __**dare**__ you to do the dare."_

_Zexion squirmed. There was no way that Axel would ever let him live it down if he didn't do the stupid dare now. Absolutely no way. He would always lord it over him as the one thing that Zexion wouldn't do. Zexion just could not have that._

"_Fine."_

_And with those words, Zexion sealed his fate. _

_That day lived on in infamy as the day that Zexion lost his dignity, Axel nearly died from laughter, and all the girls in the neighborhood decided to steer clear of Zexion. And that night, half of the adults on the block had nightmares about pedophilic purple dinosaurs singing about love._

_Zexion never backed down from a dare again._

**XXXXXXX**

And, we now return to the situation at hand. This authoress wonders how many readers are annoyed that she stopped the dare at such a moment.

But, to get back to the story and the stupid dare that Zexion was doing…. The readers will remember that we left Zexion just as Roxas was thinking that he was stupid and Zexion was just walking across the cafeteria to go sit by a blond kid and tell said blond kid that he loved him. No matter that Zexion had never seen this boy before and didn't know his name.

Zexion knew this was dumb. But he didn't back down from dares, ever, and he wasn't going to do so now.

He turned around and watched the shit eating smile on Axel's face grow even more as Axel gave him two thumbs up and he glared at him. Roxas shook his head before smacking Axel upside the head. This time, Axel didn't even notice, too preoccupied with watching Zexion publicly humiliate himself once more. All in the name of a triple dog dare you.

'_Okay, Zexion, you can do this. It's not that hard. Just go up to that boy, say that you love him, and, when he turns you down, act crushed and walk away. Then, later on, go up to him and say that it was all a dare and that you don't really care because you're not even gay. See, simple.'_

This authoress truly wonders if Zexion was able to actually kid himself into believing that things would be that easy. She really does.

With every step closer to the weird blond, Zexion felt his blood pressure rise. Axel was not worth this sort of pain. He should have broken the friendship off a long time ago. He was getting closer… closer… _closer_. Zexion smoothly slid into the seat beside the blond and tapped him on the shoulder.

The blond turned his head, eyes widening at seeing Zexion there, wanting to talk to him, and the blond slipped his earphones off, quickly shutting down his Mp3 player.

"Y-yes? Is there something that you need?"

Zexion took a big breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Umm… I… uh… I've been… watching…." Zexion trailed off. He couldn't believe how hard it was to confess to something that wasn't even real.

The blond kid raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Zexion took another big gulp and said it in a rush: "Ilikeyoualotinfactitmightaswellbelove."

The raised eyebrow rose even farther at the garbled mess of words.

"Um… you mind spinning that by me one more time? I don't think I understood what you said." He spoke softly, confused as to why Zexion was there. And was that… a confession of love he'd just heard?

"I like you. A lot. In fact, it might as well be love. I've… been watching you… for a while now and, with every day that passes, I just find something new to love. Like, your hair. I've never seen such a style before. Or, your love for music. Hehe, I know this might seem a little sudden, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer."

The blond guy stared in shock at Zexion, unable to fully believe what he had just said.

Zexion grew nervous under the stare, wondering why the guy wasn't saying anything.

'_Okay. He could… say something by now. Not that hard. Come on… say something. Tell me to go eat dirt and leave you the fuck alone. Come on, Blondie, say something. I want to get back to eating.'_

A flush started to appear across the cheeks of the blond and the stare grew even harder, like the guy was trying to bore down into Zexion's soul.

"Is… this true?"

"Y-yeah."

"… Really?"

"Um… yeah."

"Really, truly, you're over the moon for me, true?"

"Yeah. How many times do I—" Zexion's sentence was quite suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a pair of lips pressing down on his own.

Zexion's eyes widened and he bent his head back. The only thing the blond did was follow, eyes closed, mouth moving slightly over Zexion's.

'_Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, oh shit,' _Zexion kept up this mantra, unable to think while being kissed by someone that he didn't even know.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it had been started and the blond kid moved back, opening his eyes, and smiling into Zexion's face.

"I can't believe that you said that, Zexion. I've… I've looked at you, too. I've always had this crush on you but I thought that you would never be interested…." The guy's voice slowly faded into the background as Zexion turned his head around to stare back at Axel and Roxas.

Axel's mouth was wide open, and his hands slack, letting the chips in their plastic bag in his hand spill out. He was so surprised that he did not fight as Roxas wrapped his hands around his neck and started to strangle Axel. Zexion turned back to the guy in time to hear this last sentence:

"… And I think I love you, too, and I'd love to be your boyfriend."

'_Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?'_

**XXXXXXX**

It was after school, and Zexion was still as shell shocked as ever. His hand was warmly clasped with the hand of the blond guy and Zexion had no intention of letting it go.

_After lunch had ended, the blond kid had reluctantly let go of Zexion and zoomed off to his next class. Zexion still sat at the lunch table, unable to think of what to say or do. How was he going to be able to clear up this mess? To say that it had all been a hoax, a lie, would hurt the guy and Zexion didn't want that. _

"_His name is Demyx Mizu."_

_Zexion looked up to see Axel and Roxas standing in front of him, faint bruises starting to appear on Axel's neck in the shape of Roxas' hands. Roxas could be very violent at times. _

"_What…?"_

"_His name; it's Demyx Mizu." Roxas said once more, speaking slowly and clearly._

"_How'd you know that?"_

"_Sora's friends with him." Roxas shrugged, as though it was common for Zexion to know all of Roxas' twin brother's friends. _

"_Oh…. Do you know anything about him?"_

"_Just that he's friends with Sora and is crazy about music. He taught himself how to play the sitar, for crying out loud."_

"_Oh…"_

_Axel sighed and left Roxas' side, sitting down next to Zexion. Surprisingly, he actually looked serious, for once. _

"_I… I am so sorry, Zexion. I didn't know that he liked you. I didn't even know that he knew who you were. If I had, I probably wouldn't've said him."_

_At this Roxas snorted, turning his head away. Zexion just stared straight ahead, unable to get a grasp on the situation. _

"_I… I…. He…. He… said that he… liked me?!" Zexion's usually outstanding speaking abilities had gone out the window the moment Demyx had kissed him. _

_Roxas nodded; he felt like hitting both of them. They both were so stupid to have messed with someone else. When were they going to learn?!_

"_What are you going to do, Zexion? I mean, you have to tell him about the bet."_

_Zexion frantically shook his head. "No, that's not a good idea. Do you know how much that will hurt him? He would be… devastated."_

"_Well, yeah, but…. There's nothing that you can do about that. You told a lie and now you have to fix it. You have to tell him. You're not gay and you don't love him. Just tell him." Roxas sat down on the other side of Zexion, wrapping an arm around his shoulder._

"_He will be so hurt. He doesn't deserve that. I didn't even know he existed. And… he knows my name, my likes, my dislikes… how? How does he even know me?"_

"_Zexion… you live in your own little bubble. You very rarely let others in it; Axel and I are the main exceptions and I have a feeling that you would rather not have us around all the time, either. Especially in Axel's case. It's common to not see what others around you are doing and thinking." _

_Axel nodded along until he realized exactly what Roxas had said._

"_Hey! Why is it that everyone picks on me? I mean, what did I do?!"_

_Roxas just shook his head and turned back to Zexion, whose eyes were starting to glaze over as he went deep into his thoughts._

"_Zexion…? Look, I feel for you, really, I do. But… you brought this upon yourself. I told you it was a bad idea. You have to tell him."_

"_No…. It… wouldn't hurt, right? To go along with it for a while? Maybe then… he'll decide that he doesn't like me and break it off. I mean… I just c-can't hurt him. It's not right."_

"_Since when did you ever care about others and what they felt?"_

"_Axel! You are not helping the situation."_

"_I don't know why, Axel. I just… can't do it to this guy. Did you see the look on his face? He looked as though all of his dreams had come true. Like he'd won the lottery. I can't take that away from him."_

_Roxas shook his head. "Well… I can't tell you what to do, Zexion. Just know that this won't end well, no matter what. He'll eventually find out. Come on, Axel, we have to get to class. Bye, Zexion."_

_Axel and Roxas rose and walked off (more like sprinted), going to their next class before the final bell rang, leaving Zexion sitting in the now empty cafeteria room, still shocked._

And that's how we come to see Zexion holding hands after school with one Demyx Mizu, formerly known as the 'blond kid'.

Demyx was chatting with Zexion, swinging their hands together, talking about how happy he was to be with Zexion and how he'd been dreaming about this for so long. Zexion kept nodding, occasionally flashing a small, nearly non-existent, smile at Demyx.

The smile of Demyx's face was… beautiful. So beautiful. Zexion liked seeing it on his face, even if he wasn't gay and didn't like Demyx in that way. He wanted to keep that smile on Demyx's face, even if it meant lying to him.

"So, do you want to come over to my house? We could study together and have some snacks. My fridge is always full. You know, hang out?" Demyx had stopped, turning Zexion to face him and gazing into his face, earnestly.

Zexion bit his bottom lip and then put his other hand into Demyx's free one. He was going to fricken' try this if it killed him.

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Great! Come on." With this, Demyx fairly dragged Zexion to his home, somewhat forgetting that Zexion was much shorter than he was and was having to sprint to keep up. Zexion hated running or any forms of exercise.

They finally stopped in front of a two-story, brick front façade house. It was so suburbanite that Zexion felt out of place. And it didn't really seem to fit Demyx's personality. Then again, his parents had bought it, not him.

"Well… this is it. What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Yeah, so… come on!"

Demyx once more took Zexion's hand into his and led him into his house, acting as though he was a little child showing off his favorite toy to his new best friend.

They both dropped their bags onto the living room couch, unceremoniously, and walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm… KC Masterpiece BBQ chips… yum!" Demyx said, ripping into the newly opened bag and taking out a few, stuffing them into his mouth. Zexion smiled softly before moving his eyes over Demyx's kitchen. His eyes landed on a box of Lindt chocolate and they widened in surprise and, dare this authoress say it, lust.

Zexion was crazy about chocolate.

"Demyx, is that… chocolate? Lindt… chocolate?" Zexion whispered, licking his lips, eyes glued to the box.

Demyx glanced over in the direction of Zexion's gaze and then nodded.

"Yep. Want some?"

Zexion snapped his eyes over to Demyx's, the want barely hidden in their depths.

"Oh, can I? I… _**love**_ chocolate."

Demyx nodded, before getting an idea. He put down his bag of chips and walked over to the box of chocolate. He pulled out a truffle and went over to Zexion.

"Open up," he muttered, fully intending on feeding Zexion.

Zexion gazed between him and the chocolate. Was that truffle worth eating from Demyx's hands? His eyes continued to flick between Demyx and the truffle, wondering what to do. Hell, _**yes**_, that truffle was worth it. And besides, he was supposed to act like he was in love with Demyx.

He opened his mouth, never letting his gaze lift from Demyx, watching as Demyx put the truffle in his mouth.

And, oh, was that truffle absolute _heaven_. He closed his eyes and moaned, wishing that this feeling could last for forever. Of course, he wasn't expecting the cool feeling of lips to be added to the mix.

Zexion kept his eyes closed as Demyx kissed him, knowing better than to back away at this point. Besides… he kinda… liked it.

WHAT?! He… liked it?! But he wasn't gay! Ah, who cares at this point? He had to go along with it, anyway. He might as well enjoy it.

Although this might bend his image of being completely straight just a bit.

**XXXXXXX**

The days went by and one week bled into two and then three. Zexion spent most of his time with Demyx, actually trying to make his new found 'relationship' work. The weirdest thing was… Zexion actually enjoyed spending time with Demyx. Now, the readers are probably confused. Why would Zexion not enjoy spending time with Demyx? Well, Demyx's personality was much like Axel's. Cheerful, slightly perverted (of course, to Zexion, not Roxas, as in Axel's case), annoying, and always ready to crack a smile. On Axel, it was annoying. On Demyx… well… it was endearing.

This truly confused Zexion. He couldn't stand Axel but Demyx… he liked spending time with Demyx.

Apparently, so did Axel and Roxas.

Zexion had introduced Demyx to Axel and Roxas, although Demyx already sort of knew Roxas from Sora.

"_Demyx, meet the craziest person alive, Axel Edan. And his boyfriend, who must be crazy to go out with him. But you already know Roxas."_

_Axel pouted at Zexion's remark but said nothing about it. He knew it to be mostly true. He was crazy… for the most part._

_Demyx smiled. "It's nice to finally meet ya, Axel. Good to see you again, Roxas. How's Sora doin' these days? I haven't seen him in a while."_

"_Eh, he's doing okay. He's got a little cold right now, but it's nothing Riku won't fix and baby him over."_

"_Hehe, that's right. Riku- the big, bad, boyfriend-slash-best friend."_

"_Yep, that one."_

"_Riku's a pansy ass girl that I could beat any day. It's a good thing he didn't take a liking to my Roxy. He wouldn't have any reason to call himself a boy if he had."_

_Roxas rolled his eyes. _

"_So… Demyx… do you like Gummi Bears?" Axel looked up, a gleam in his eyes._

"_Actually, yeah, I do. Oh, the sugar in them. Yum," Demyx replied, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips._

"_Me, too! You want some?!"_

_Thus, the poor defenseless bears were ripped into and eaten and a new friendship was born, conceived by the love two semi insane boys had for chewable candy and a lot of sugar._

**XXXXXXX**

Of course, Zexion didn't really know what to do as the weeks went on and Demyx grew happier and happier. It was as though Demyx didn't ever want to be parted from Zexion. As though nothing that Zexion did would ever make Demyx hate him and break off the relationship. Of course, Zexion couldn't really say that he was trying too hard to make himself look like an ass in front of Demyx.

He enjoyed Demyx's company. When Demyx wasn't high on sugar, they were able to hold intelligent conversations. It turned out that Demyx was in Zexion's A.P. Creative Literature class and that was how Demyx had found out about Zexion. It surprised Zexion because he couldn't remember ever seeing Demyx there.

He supposed he really was clueless and lived in his own personal little bubble. But that wasn't such a bad thing.

But, when Demyx was in an intelligent mood, they would talk about literature. Demyx loved _Don Quixote _(Zexion was not surprised (1)) and _The Count of Monte Cristo _(Again, Zexion was not surprised (2)). Zexion was more into _Frankenstein _(3) and _A Tale of Two Cities _(4). But they enjoyed talking about the positives and negatives of all the books, whether they liked them or not.

Demyx was slowly teaching Zexion to play the sitar after one day when he was playing and Zexion had been there.

"_Will you teach me to play that, Demyx?"_

"_You really want to learn?"_

"… _Yeah."_

"… _Okay. Come 'ere."_

Demyx was astonished that Zexion didn't really listen to music and so decided to change this very sad fact.

"'_Kay, Zexion, here, take this and… this. Ooh, can't forget this one!"_

"_What are these?" _

"_They're CD's. You listen to music on them."_

"_I know this. Why are you handing me CD's of these bands? I've never even heard of most of these. 'Relient K', 'Third Eye Blind', 'Switchfoot', 'Sublime', 'Eve 6'… 'Westlife'? _(5)_ I've never even heard of these bands." Zexion raised his eyes from the stack of CD's in his hands up to Demyx's face._

_Demyx merely grinned, before popping a piece of gum in his mouth._

"_Just listen to them. I guarantee that you'll like some of them."_

_And so, because Demyx wanted it, Zexion did. _

Zexion felt as though he had nothing to give the relationship (was he beginning to think everything was going to be okay and that he didn't mind being with Demyx?) after Demyx had done so much. The only thing that Zexion did was read. So that's what Zexion did.

He read. After he and Demyx would finish their studying and homework, Zexion would pull out a book, Demyx would lay his head on his shoulder, and listen to Zexion reading out loud to him. It was soothing and Demyx truly enjoyed these moments. Zexion had a beautiful voice, low and comforting, and Demyx would slowly slip away, listening to that voice.

They kissed, everyday, and the more they kissed, the more Zexion came to enjoy it and even expect it. When Demyx didn't kiss him, Zexion would get disappointed. He never showed it because that just wasn't the right thing to do in front of others and he didn't want to seem whiny. But then, Demyx would kiss him again and Zexion would instantly forgive him.

Demyx never asked for much from the relationship. After the first day, when Zexion had confessed his love, Demyx had been so happy. In the proceeding days, Zexion never said another word about love. Demyx didn't let it bother him. He knew that it had probably taken Zexion a lot of courage to come to him and say that he loved him. It would probably take a lot more time before Zexion could freely say that he loved him whenever and wherever he wanted. So, Demyx didn't ask for those declarations of affection. He said it, never expecting it back. And he was happy with that.

As long as he had Zexion.

So the days went by and Zexion slowly slipped in love with someone he had never thought that he could ever love.

The days bled into weeks and Demyx fell harder and faster than ever for the one person he had never thought that he would ever get the chance to love.

Are the readers now awing over the couple? Good; take this moment to pause in reading and savor that feeling. The next part isn't so mushy gushy. For, of course, nothing lasts forever.

And it all has to do with a triple dog dare you.

**XXXXXXX**

Zexion sat next to Demyx, both laughing over the joke Roxas had just told them, eating their lunches, when Axel sat down across from them, next to Roxas.

"Oy, Zexion. I've got another dare for you to do."

Zexion lowered his fork, looking at Axel and the grin on his face.

"Dare? What's he talking about, Zexy?"

"Oh, Zexion hasn't told you, yet, Demyx? We have this little… thing going on. Ever since we were twelve, I've been coming up with dares, trying to find one that Zexion won't do. I haven't come up with one, yet."

"Oh, really? That sounds interesting. What are some of the dares you've made him do?"

Axel snickered. "Oh, there have been many. Well, there's the first one; I had Zexion streak through our neighborhood singing the Barney song at the top of his lungs. Let's see… there was the mustard covered chocolate ice cream that I made him eat…."

With each dare that Axel met, Demyx's face grew more and more disgusted.

"Ooh, can't forget the one where I made him stand up on top of the table in tenth grade, this was before you came here, and said that he was a proud little gay fairy and had the hots for a celebrity. I can't remember which. It's too bad that he's not actually gay. Oh! And there's the last one that he did; the one where I dared him to go to you and say that he loved you even though he didn't even know who you were and that you liked him." Axel rambled on, completely in his own little world, unaware that Demyx had stiffened, Zexion was now glaring malevolently at him, and Roxas was shaking his head.

"Oh, there's the one where- ACK! Roxas! Why are you strangling me?! Get offa me!"

Roxas' face was contorted in fury and his hands were, once again, wrapped around Axel's throat, tightening more and more as Axel breathed for air.

Demyx turned to Zexion, tears forming his eyes. He refused to release them, though, even though he could no longer see Zexion's face through the haze.

"Is that… true, Zexion? Was all of this, all these weeks, just a dare? Our… entire relationship… a dare?!"

"No, Demyx, I swear it's not like that!"

"Oh, really? It sure seems that way to me. I mean, most times when someone says that they dared their friend to say that said friend loved someone, it usually means that everything was a lie and that it is 'exactly like that'."

Zexion could only splutter before Demyx marched off. Demyx didn't go far before he turned around and came up to Zexion, punching him square in the face.

This, of course, alerted the few security guards and teachers circling the cafeteria room, watching the students, to the fact that Roxas was choking his boyfriend and seemed quite serious about it and that Zexion was now lying on the floor, a bruise already beginning to form on his cheek.

Of course, the guards had to pull Roxas off Axel and they soon carted Demyx and Roxas away, leaving Zexion and Axel to bring up the rear. It was oddly convenient that the nurses' office and the security office were right next to each other.

Zexion refused help, asking only for an ice bag while Axel mooned over Roxas, saying something about how hot it was that Roxas was violent. Apparently Axel was a bit of a masochist. Or he was just really nuts over Roxas. Zexion figured it was the latter reason.

Zexion winced as he put the ice bag over the rapidly swelling bruise that Demyx has so courteously given him. Demyx hit _hard_. He then followed Axel into the security office where Roxas and Demyx were currently being given a talking to.

"I just… hit him. And it's normal for Roxas to try and strangle Axel. It's… his way of showing affection."

"And I love it, Roxy!"

Roxas twitched as Axel fairly attacked him in glee and love. Zexion could practically see the hearts rising from Axel's head as he hugged Roxas. Roxas merely sighed and rolled his eyes before hugging Axel back. The security officer looked on with something akin to both amusement and fascination before turning to Demyx.

"Well, I don't have to worry about him pressing charges. Although," and this was said to Roxas, "you will have to be suspended for a few days. Now, Demyx; is there any particular reason that you hit Zexion?"

Demyx fidgeted under the intense stare from the security officer. Officer Leonheart was scary when he wanted to be. Heck, he was scary when he wasn't trying to be. It was just the aura that he exuded.

"Um… he… kinda… lied to me?"

Officer Leonheart stared in amazement at Demyx. "So… you hit him because he lied to you? Because he does the same thing that everyone else does? Do you hit everyone that lies to you?"

"No! O-o-of course not. I don't usually hit people, at all! This… was just… um… a special case. I was provoked."

"… Okay; Zexion, do you plan on pressing any charges?"

"Huh, what? Oh, no, no, of course not."

"Very well, then. I suppose the only thing I can do is give you a few days in school suspension, Demyx. You're… transgression was not as severe as Roxas', so we won't suspend you. Now, I want all four of you out of my office right now and to go to classes. Roxas, Demyx, I expect the both of you to be back here at the end of the school so that I can hand out your punishments and call your parents."

All four of them nodded, getting up and going to leave. As they left, Zexion was sure he heard Officer Leonheart mutter, "I don't get paid enough for this." Zexion had to agree.

**XXXXXXX**

Zexion and Axel loitered outside the security office that afternoon at school, waiting for Demyx and Roxas to receive their punishments. Axel was, of course, allowed (per se) to be there because he and Roxas weren't technically fighting but Zexion…. Well, let's just say that Zexion should have been far, far, away. He didn't want to be, though. He wanted to be near Demyx. To explain to him what had happened; why he had taken the dare, why he hadn't admitted the truth to Demyx right from the beginning, and why he wasn't letting things go now.

It didn't seem like Demyx was going to give him that chance, though. It was clear that Demyx was royally pissed off when he stormed out of the office, saw Zexion, scrunched his face into a huge scowl that should never have been seen on his face, and turned to the left and out of the school.

Axel and Roxas watched as Zexion quickly followed after him, book bag jolting with each step he took to catch up to the taller teenager. Then Roxas hugged Axel, practically knocking the taller boy to the ground with the force.

"I'm the only one allowed to strangle you, understood?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but any particular reason for the sudden possessiveness?"

"I don't want anything to happen to us like what's happening to Demyx and Zexion. They belong together, just like we do. And nothing, and no one, is going to change that."

Axel smiled before snuggling into the embrace. "I think I can handle that."

**XXXXXXX**

"Demyx! Wait up, please!"

"How about you fuck off, Zexion! Huh, that will make me so happy! Go jump off a cliff or something. _God_, how _stupid _was I?!" Demyx suddenly stopped, letting Zexion catch up before he swung around and punched Zexion once more.

"AH!"

"There, now you have one to match the other side. Now, you're symmetrical."

Oh, Demyx had never been so angry. But it wasn't just that he was angry (although that was a big part of it); he was so _hurt_. Now, he understood why Zexion had acted that way; never saying those three little words, never showing any true affection; Demyx finally understood. And he wished that he could go back and erase everything. He didn't want to feel this way; not anymore.

Demyx turned back around and walked away, leaving Zexion behind, holding his cheek in his hand, wincing at the pain stinging through his head. Zexion looked up, watching as Demyx left, not looking back once. And Zexion grew angry.

"How dare he give up? We were finally getting somewhere. I finally admitted that I'm gay. Finally! And he decides to get into a snit because of this?!"

Zexion, once again, you have never been so stupid. But, if you hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have met Demyx. And you certainly wouldn't have done what you did next.

Demyx walked into his house, instantly going up to his room. He was pissed off and so he slammed his body into the bed, glaring at the posters on his walls and ceilings. He should have known that it would be too good to be true. After all, why would Zexion want someone like him? Zexion had never acted the least bit interested in him before; it should have clued him into realizing that something was going on. But… why didn't Zexion ever break it off? Why had he stayed?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. __**THUNK**_.

"What the…?"

Demyx rose from his bed and went over to his window, noticing a huge rock on his windowsill and dirty mud tracks on the outside window pane. He then looked down, noticing a certain small statured, blue haired, livid man on the ground beneath his window, holding a handful of rocks in his hand.

His mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and he jerked his window up, glaring down at Zexion.

"Zexion?! You could have broken my window. And could you have gotten anymore cliché?"

"I had to get your attention somehow! What else was I supposed to do: knock on the door, wait for you to answer, only to have it slam close in my face once you saw it was me? No, I don't think so. Now, get your butt down here and let's talk this out like civilized men. And stop acting like such a girl."

Demyx's mouth dropped in surprise and his eyes bugged. He closed the window and Zexion was left wondering if Demyx was now ignoring him or was coming down.

"DEMYX! DEMYX MIZU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" He practically screamed, feeling his throat close up in abuse. He had never spoken so loudly in his life. It was painful, he was now figuring out.

"I'm COMING!"

The front door to Demyx's house wrenched open and out stormed Demyx, absolutely livid. He grabbed Zexion's hand and dragged him inside the house.

Now, let it be said that Demyx is not one to usually be angered or to become violent. That was Roxas' job. The fact that he was now so angry was actually quite scary. This authoress admits to being scared. Zexion also feels the same way.

Therefore, when Demyx closed the door and then slammed Zexion's back up against the door, Zexion could well and truly say that he was scared out of his mind. Demyx had never acted this way before and now all the fight in Zexion had left, leaving him weak kneed and panting from exhaustion.

Apparently the look in Zexion's eyes was enough to halt Demyx from whatever he was going to say because he soon stopped and just gaped at Zexion like a guppy gasping for breath.

He then breathed a sigh and leaned his head down, pressing his forehead down on Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion's eyes closed and he breathed in and out, slowly letting his body relax. What was Demyx doing?

"I'm sorry. I've… never been that angry before. It's just… hearing that really… hurt me. I don't know what I was thinking: thinking that you were actually in love with me or even liked me was just asking for too much. I don't know why it surprised me so much. I should have known that you wouldn't willingly come near me."

Zexion felt tears coming to his eyes. He felt as though Demyx had just crushed everything in him with those words. He realized just how much of an idiot he'd been.

"Demyx… it was a dare. A dare that went too far. I didn't know you so I didn't know that you actually liked me. Axel… dared me to go to you, neither of us knew who you were, and tell you that I loved you. I didn't think that you would react as you did. I… didn't want to hurt you or anything so I figured that I would stay silent about everything and wait for you to get tired of me and then walk away. But the more time I spent with you, the more I just wanted to spend more time with you. I had been so…." Zexion trailed off, uncertain as to whether or not he should go on.

Demyx lifted his head and Zexion caught his breath at the tears glistening in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He had really hurt Demyx. He would never forgive himself for that.

"So…?"

Zexion closed his eyes, taking a deep breath for fortification and then felt himself being dragged somewhere. He opened his eyes once more and watched Demyx pull them both onto the living room couch. Once they were both sitting, Zexion watched as Demyx turned his head to the side, unable to look at Zexion. But Zexion noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand, yet. Zexion slowly smiled, feeling as though he might still have a chance.

"So…. I was certain that I was gay when I first started pseudo-dating you. I figured we'd break it off quickly and that I would only have to go through a few kisses and… touches. But the more time I spent with you, the more I wanted those kisses. I wanted the kisses that you would give me whenever you walked up to me and I was always so disappointed when you didn't give them to me. It was becoming less and less a masquerade and more and more of an actual relationship. I welcomed your smiles, because your smile is so beautiful, and I welcomed the kisses. I loved talking to you about books and listening to your CD's, even though I don't think some of your music is appropriate," Demyx broke Zexion's tirade with a small chuckle. Even he had to admit that some of his music was a tad bit… inappropriate.

"Demyx… I grew to love you as the weeks went by and today, when you learned about the dare; I felt like my life was ending: you've become such a big part of my life. As the days went by, I found myself wishing that I would never have to bring up the dare. That you would never grow tired of me and that you would never find out about how our relationship really started. I had accepted the fact that, for you, I was gay. I was _happy_, for the first time in a long time. And it was because of you."

Demyx let out a watery sigh as Zexion finally slowed down and ended his long winded speech. He then turned back to Zexion and gave a small smile.

"What… am I supposed to say to that, Zexion? Am I supposed to just forgive you because I've liked you for so long; say that it's okay that our entire relationship was built on a lie and that I forgive you and, of course, I'll take you back?"

Zexion closed his eyes.

"It would be nice, but I don't expect you to forgive me. I did almost break your window and said that you were acting like a girl and I had gone along with that stupid dare. But, think of it this way; if I hadn't done that dare… we wouldn't have met. I wouldn't have had the happiest four weeks of my life. I even tolerated Axel more because of it. As long as you're around, I don't care how stupid he acts or how lovey-dovey he is towards Roxas, 'cause I'm acting the same way with you."

Demyx bit his lip, wishing that things were different. He wanted to be with Zexion, but… how was he going to be able to trust him? He'd been so hurt. But… he had to admit… those were some of the best weeks he'd ever had. And they were because of Zexion. He had to give him another chance.

"… Okay, Zexion. I'm… willing to try once more. If… you're willing to."

Zexion smiled softly and then kissed Demyx; the first he'd ever initiated between them. Demyx smiled into the kiss, feeling as though things were going to be all right now. He shifted into the kiss, but pulled back when Zexion winced and let out a little hiss.

"Oh, your bruises. I'm so sorry, Zexion."

Zexion winced before nodding his head, gingerly holding his cheeks in his hands. "It's okay, Demyx, I completely deserved them."

"… Maybe."

Zexion chuckled, still holding his cheeks, wishing for another ice pack.

"Aw, is Zexy hurting? How about I kiss them and make it better," Demyx whispered. Zexion dropped his hands and smiled at Demyx.

Perhaps those ice packs weren't necessary.

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas and Axel sat on the floor in front of the arm chair in Demyx's living room. Roxas sat between Axel's open legs, watching as Demyx and Zexion made kissy faces at each other, something completely out of character for the both of them. It was two weeks after they had gotten back together and the bruises on Zexion's faces were starting to really fade, leaving only a hint of green yellow on his face. Roxas smiled and snuggled into Axel.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Mhm… they sure are. I'm so glad that they got together. You know, I knew they would be good for each other."

Roxas felt himself nodding along to Axel's words. Then he realized something and sat up.

"Wait a minute; are you saying that you made Zexion go up to Demyx on purpose that day?!"

"What?! Of course not! I didn't even know that Demyx liked Zexion. I was just making a dare. Besides, I'm no matchmaker."

Roxas shook his head. "You've got that right. Well, as long as you didn't make him do that dare for any matchmaking purposes that you might have."

"Nope, I didn't. Although, you have to admit, I did a pretty good job of picking out the right guy for Zexion to 'confess' his love to."

"Pretty good job?! Axel, you just randomly picked a guy. It was complete luck."

"Ah, details, details."

Roxas shook his head once more. "Whatever."

"Oy, Zexion! I've got another dare for you!" Axel shouted across the room.

Zexion didn't break away from what he was doing before he merely flipped Axel the bird.

"I triple dog dare you, Zexion."

Zexion did break away from Demyx.

"Fuck your dares, Axel. I've got better things to do with my time."

Roxas shook with laughter, as Axel gawked behind him; waving his hands around and watching Zexion (who was slightly shaking with laughter) go back to kissing Demyx.

They were finally all happy.

And to think it all started because of a triple dog dare you.

* * *

Yes, I know, the ending sucks but I don't care, 'cuz I like it.

(1) _Don Quixote_. The main character of this book is completely insane and believes himself to be a knight. He goes on many adventures and quests, thinking that he is trying to save damsels in distress. I think Demyx would have the type of personality to actually enjoy this monstrous book. He's just as insane as Don Quixote.

(2) _The Count of Monte Cristo_. It's a tale of betrayal, mystery, and love. Oh, come on. We all think that Demyx would be a closet romantist.

(3) _Frankenstein_. The main character of this is a scientest who must live with the fact that he created a monster out corpses. I think we can all figure out why I think Zexion would like this book.

(4) _A Tale of Two Cities_. A book dealing with the politics surrounding the French Revolution. But it's not just about the Revolution but about family loyalties and love.

(5) Some of my favorite bands. They're a collage of all the different genres I listen to (for the most part). I'm of the feeling that Demyx would listen to practically everything he could get his hands on because he loves music that much. Relient K is mostly punk Christian (although they have some very weird songs out there. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Mood Rings, and Sadie Hawkins Dance ring a bell with anyone?). Switchfoot, Eve 6, and Third Eye Blind are mostly punk from the '90s and early 2000s. Sublime is from the early '90s and most of their music was incredibly dirty and suggestive. Most of it did have a meaning, though. Westlife is a UK 'band' that sings mostly ballads and love songs. I do like their work, though.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed my first real attempt at comedy. You probably found it lacking but that's okay. Review?

Loves,

Lifes.Lover

P.S. Barney really does scare me. I haven't met anyone that isn't scared by that pedophilic dinosaur.


End file.
